The Secret Slytherin
by Wicked-Me
Summary: Harry finishes the war and finds that he is the heir of not one but four founders and Hogwarts its self. MPREG Happy reading! R 'n' R plz.
1. Chapter 1

Death eaters and order members gathered forming a circle, a tall pale faced serpentine man in black battle robe. The Lord of the Darkness. A younger man in black blood spattered and battle worn robes. The Saviour of the Light.

Neither spoke, each knew, a slight incline of their heads and the final battle commenced, violent flashes of colour came and died.

Both evenly matched, chests heaved greedily for air until Jade met Ruby, the final spell was cast, bathing both in a brilliant, blinding white light.

No one from either army could see what was happening to the two in the centre until the light started to recede and showed both Lord and Saviour floating at least two feet off the ground. When their magic erupted from them in swirls of Slytherin Green and Silver.

Confusion decorated the sea of faces. They all wondered how the Gryffindor Golden boy had a Slytherin aura.

The Saviours magic grew and engulfed the self proclaimed Lord of Darkness and his magic removing the curse that trapped his body in the snake like form, as it ate away his soul, magic and life leaving the lifeless shell of a worthy opponent.

Still the Saviours aura grew pulling the battered body into the middle of the now pulsing magic, fixing all the deep gashes and scratches that was caused by the battle and what no one else could see. The auras pulse quickened and erased the many glamour's that Harry wore to hide the way he looks. Instead of the scrawny seventeen year old there was a man who look like very much like a young Godric Gryffindor which all the males of the Potter line did, he had the Jade green eyes of Rowena Ravenclaw, from the unknown pureblood Evans Line. Helga Hufflepuff's almond shaped eyes also from the Evans line. He looked the part of both Potter and Evans line. Unbeknownst to the people he was related to Salazar Slytherin very diluted on the Potter side this is where he acquired the light porcelain skin colour.

The magic that circled its master and gently lowered him to floor were he dropped to his knees. The Emerald green and silver magic returned. He let the tears fall from the Jade eyes as he looked upon the body of his former enemy, the 11" holly wand rose in the hand of its master, his voice echoed through the quiet grounds "flamma enchanted argentum orbis Tom Riddle(1)" this caused a beam of fire light from the tip of his wand and encircled the body turning it to ash and then the ash formed a ring of solid silver engraved with the familiar script of Tom Riddle and could only tell if you knew him.

When the ring was finished forming it glided over to the creator. He lifted his hand and grasped the ring and slipped it on to his right ring finger of the secret Slytherin. He only let more tears slip down the porcelain skin.

Flame enchanted silver ring(1)


	2. Chapter 2

_Please excuse the fact that it says bronze in this chapter it was also meant to in the last but only lightly. _

The flash of sholder length platinum blonde hair held in a loose battle worn black lather strap, fly away matted clumps framed the aristocratic face and molten Silver expression filled eyes. Love, respect, power and understanding. A simple smile graced the pointed, pale face.

The aristocrat moved from his place in the surrounding circle and swept over to the grounded saviour, knelt and pulled him into his chest and held him, just held him.

Jade eyes that bring him so much happiness, untameable and unruly midnight Onyx hair that smelt of mint tea and something purely him that he loved to bury into, to look upon when he woke to find him always by his side, finely chiselled features on the bronzed silken skin that every time they made love he would always find it against him.

The saviour raised his head until Jade and Silver locked together. The aristocrat rose his hand to the tear stained cheek and gently cupped it, the long fingers tangled in the Onyx hair and his thumb swept the tears away and helped to calm him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Onyx haired saviour was lowed to the ground by swirling magic in the air, only after begin set on the floor did he fall to his knees. The magic returned to the only on who could wield it, when it returned all that were close to the Saviour could feel a slight pulse and then it stopped. "flamma enchanted argentum orbis Tom Riddle(1)" he spoke in a broken voice in familiar spidery writing the silver band was engraved with "Tom Marvolo Riddle". He slipped the band on to his right ring finger and tears of pain, torture, sorrow, sadness and relief for everyone was free and no more could be killed. He his husband and his stepson/brother and friend could live in peace without The Lord of the Darkness hanging over there head. They had talked about a family after the war.

Feeling familiar war hands slip around his waist pulling him flush against the well sculpted chest of his husband, the other hand cupping his cheek leaning in to him, he felt the long the skilled fingers that gave him so much pleaser wined into his hair while the pad of his thumb swept the tears that were falling from his eyes leaving tracks through the dirt.

The hand tilted his head slightly but just enough to make his Emerald eyes lock to the Silver ones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soft pale pink full lips started "… Luc…" but were effectively cut off by the skilled satin lips of the other pressing gently onto his. The Silver eyes dilated slightly turning them to Mercury. He moved them gently against the Saviours until he responded, running his tongue gently against the rosy lips he asked for entrance, lips parted to allow him to slip his tongue into the welcoming heat that was his beloveds mouth.

Gasp's, shout and cheers came from both those who were dark but follow the Saviour and those who were light, but neither cared.

As soon as it started the passion filled kiss ended too soon for ether of them. Smouldering Emerald eyes that looked like the most amazing jewels and blazing Mercury still locked together. Breathing in time the blonde rose and offered his raven haired love and pulled him up into his embrace.

"…Harry…" the platinum spoke in a voice filled love. "I love you, My Husband".

"…Luc…" Replied Harry. "I will always love you".

"Avd" ……………………………….

TBC

Flame enchanted silver ring(1)


	3. Chapter 3 Flashback 1

'_Avada Kedavra' a flash of green light, a thud, glassy brown piercing stare, dark mark, Wormtail, Voldemort, blood, Duel._

_Bolting up right a scream caught in Harry's throat as ice cold sweat dripped down his face and down his back from his hair. Fear stricken Emerald eyes darted around the room, taking in the darkening surroundings, the dark jade leather couch with the room darkened silver throw. The embers in the black marble fire place slowly dying down keeping the room at a warm temperature. _

_Warm pale familiar hands wrapped around Harry's slim waist and pulled him back into the strong chest behind. The person behind nuzzled Harry's waist length sweat drenched midnight black hair, the shoulder length blonde silk tresses fell forward and tickled Harry's sun kissed shoulders._

"_What's wrong ma petite __chéri__?" the blonde whispered "tell me." Harry burrowed into the well defined chest and replied also in a whisper "Nothing Luc mon amour, nothing at all."_

"_My little dark one don't lie" __Lucius whispered in his ear "Please tell me." Kissing Harry on his hair, slowly moving down the side of his resting just on his pulse point nipping, kissing, lapping his neck, biting down enough to cause Harry to gasp sucking to cause him to moan deep in his throat. "Harry tell me what's wrong. If you don't I will keep going and you what will happen." "Mmmmmm, Luc stop it! I'll tell you." Replied a breathless Harry. "I'm listening" said Lucius with a smirk.__ Smarmy git__ thought Harry._

_Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Lucius's waist and curled into his chest and started "it was the graveyard again and what everyone's going to think about you and me together. Not just that what will Dumbledore do. I'm his weapon and you're meant to be a deatheater and I know he will try and stop us being together" Harry lifted his and rested it onto Lucius's shoulder and whispered " Luc" "yes my darkness" "……… if anything ever happens know that I love you always". _

_Lucius look down to Harry and saw fear for what Dumbledore and his last true friends would do, love for him and uncertainty for what he had just said "Oh my Darkness don't say that nothing will happen." __Damn his relatives how they could do this and my darkness still turn out so sweet and caring. __"All people get inheritance Harry, some different from others. They can't say anything against you and if they do you always have the Slytherins." Replied Lucius in a gentle voice that washed over Harry._

_Pulling Harry half on him so they could go back to sleep "Sleep now Harry" and buried his head back into the wavy black hair and inhaling the scent that was purely Harry Chocolate and Mint. Calming his senses, kissing the head looking back down to see resting just over his heart that beat only for his Harry._

_Harry rested his head over Lucius Heart and felt Lucius kiss his head and let himself drift of to sleep with a small smile on his face from the rhythm._

_The blonde look down to see the serene smile on Harry's relaxed face and smile lightly as well. He look further and saw all his angels body the slightly feminine hips and the sun kissed skin that glowed with a almost unearthly beauty, silk midnight black locks that fanned over both of them. Stroking the silken hair Lucius drifted back to sleep. His dreams filled Emerald green eyes, Harry with a rounded baby swollen stomach and two more hugging his legs. A unruly blonde haired little girl with Emerald green eyes and a little boy with straight black hair and molten silver eyes. With a small smile he turn on his side and pulled Harry into his chest and watched as he curled up like a kitten into him and closed his eyes._

Can anyone write me a good sex scene i really am not good at them and PM me please thanxx

And don't forget to review you know you want to.

Many thank to miss quirky bookworm for the idea of this part of the story.


	4. TEASER

Lucius backed to the bottom of the bed and covered his eye to shield himself from the blinding light. Looking back over to his Raven he notice he did not look so thin and scrawny anymore but in his place was a very handsome young man with long raven waist length hair, a slim toned stomach, most likely like a swimmers or athletes, and lightly bronzed skin. All in all he looked breath taking. But still a glow surrounded his stomach when it disappeared thinking nothing to the glow he gracefully crawled back to his harry, because a Malfoy would never rush to do anything in panic. He looked into Harry's eyes and kissed him and just held him to his heart until he steadied his breathing.

Looking down a half an hour later and realised he was asleep. Kissing his head he lay down his love and went to fire call the only person he could trust his brother in all but blood.

_Sorry about the lateness in of this chapter but I will be putting up at least two polls this week and next to find out what you want in this story._


	5. Chapter 4 flashback 2

The sunlight streamed thought the large bay window illuminating the room giving it a soft glow. The dark wooden bed held its two occupants in the warm depths of it satin and silk sheets, the light lazily crawled up the bed on to the pair a man with a head of hair like spun silver had his chin rested on the raven haired youth that lay over his heart. The blonde man had woken from an amazing dream of with the raven starring in thigh high leather boots, a black and green corset and a horse whip and a very sexy lacy thong.

Taking note that the raven was still asleep a devilish idea came to his head, gracing his face a smirk. His slim hand worked down the young toned back of his mate down to the firm round bum and squeezed with enough pressure to make the young Gryffindor moan in his sleep.

His long fingers worked further down to the opening hidden between the warm rounded cheeks, using one finger to circle the small opening and casting a quick wandless and wordless spell to stretch and lube the rosette, his perfectly manicured finger slipped in, twisting it slightly until a small moan was heard from the younger of the two, stopping the ministrations he waits until the young raven stops moving around his fingers still resting in the small rosette.

The blonde gently removed his fingers from the raven body and slowly put him on the bed minding his morning problem. The blonde man stared at the raven beauty whose face had scrunched up from being moved. Thrusting in as he watched as his raven cried out.

The lightly bronzed athletic figure that rested on the blonde mans muscled chest slowly opened sleep filled glowing jade eyes and arched with cat like grace from the dream, where he was starring in a green and black corset, a lace thong, horse whip and thigh high leather boots. In the dream he was being massaged softly which was then replaced by a strong thrust in his hole. Coming into a state of wakefulness he cried as thrust after thrust battered his prostate he could nothing but cry out "L ... l... lu...lucahhhhhhhhh...HARDER, HARDER."

Lucius never to deny his lover pounded even harder into him. His stomach tightening in anticipation of release he did not notice the coloured glow surrounding Harry and the deep gold glow surrounding them both. Not being able to hold on any longer Lucius pushed in one final time and realised deep into Harry's channel making the gold glow brighter and the colours exploded around them, when they all merged together and surrounded both did he notice them.

Lucius backed to the bottom of the bed and covered his eye to shield himself from the blinding light. Looking back over to his Raven he notice he did not look so thin and scrawny anymore but in his place was a very handsome young man with long raven waist length hair, a slim toned stomach, most likely like a swimmers or athletes, and lightly bronzed skin. All in all he looked breath taking. But still a glow surrounded his stomach when it disappeared thinking nothing to the glow he gracefully crawled back to his harry, because a Malfoy would never rush to do anything in panic. He looked into Harry's eyes and kissed him and just held him to his heart until he steadied his breathing.

Looking down a half an hour later and realised he was asleep. Kissing his head he lay down his love and went to fire call the only person he could trust his brother in all but blood.

The colours finally stopped and sunk into Harry's stomach. The coloured caused Harry to feel pain that succeeded the Cruciatus curse in pain writhing and groaning in pain Harry screamed when he felt bones crack and move and skin stretch to accommodate the moving bones just when the pain started it soon stopped and Harry lay there panting as if he ran a marathon.

He felt his Lucius crawl up the bed and looking at him and painfully opened his eyes to look at him, putting as much love as he could in his eyes and got a kiss in relief and hold him to his heart he felt safe and loved just by these small actions. Lucius heart beat slowly lulled him to sleep and relaxed him.


	6. AN

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


End file.
